Christmas Time is Here Again
by HMS Possibility
Summary: A Christmas One-Shot. The Eighth years are sent on a trip to do some Christmas shopping in Liverpool. Harry is - of course - partnered with Draco Malfoy. How ever will they cope? Fluffy, Slash, One-shot.


CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE AGAIN

"Good afternoon class! Today, we are going to be setting everything in motion for next week's trip to Liverpool for Christmas shopping. As you know, we are going to be venturing into the Muggle part of the city – we have chosen Liverpool as they have the most stringent Muggle-handling policy outside of London, given the number of tourists they receive each year from around the world."

Professor Umano peered around the room with over-bright eyes. It had been a good few years since the Hogwarts governors had allowed the school to take a trip.

"That being said, we still need to maintain our cover, as a visiting school from overseas. Whilst the relevant authorities are aware of our visit and have assured us that every precaution to keep us… incognito will be taken, I will not have our presence revealed by raucous students hell bent on flaunting the International Decree of Secrecy because of too much… revelry."

The second part of her speech was rather severe, but it was taken in good stead by the assembled eighth years – they were, after all being allowed out of the castle, mostly unsupervised, in a city completely foreign to most of them. Only one muggle-born witch had ever been to Liverpool in their year, and it was many years prior in here childhood. Said witch raised her hand and bounced eagerly.

"Please professor, will we be able to visit the Maritime Museum? _I_ think that would be _most_ beneficial to those of wizarding parentage given that most forms of modern magical transportation have been in place for over seventy years – most people in this room won't have been aboard a ship, let alone know anything about the history of them!"

"Thank you Miss Granger. We will in fact be spending a good deal of our day at the Albert Dock, so a trip to the museum will be within our grasp. It will be up to you however, how you spend your day. Each pair will spend the rest of our lesson today planning an itinerary, based on the information I have compiled in these pamphlets. In a moment, come up to the desk here and take one of each. You will have until the end of the lesson to compile your schedule and have it approved by me. Off you go!"

Harry Potter sighed. Loudly. Since Ron and Hermione had declared their undying love for one another, he found himself at a bit of a loss for company. In fact, most of the returning eighth years had paired up since their arrival at Hogwarts three and a half months previously, and Harry had found himself without a partner for the compulsory Muggle Studies course that had been introduced since the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Seeing him at a loose end in their first lesson of the term, Professor Umano had – of course – paired Harry with an _ideal_ partner. Moving his belongings over to the desk on the opposite side of the classroom (why he bothered sitting anywhere else was a mystery, it wasn't like _he_ would move for anything less than an Unforgivable) to the desk of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Of course it was Malfoy. It was _always_ Malfoy.

"So. Malfoy. What do you want to get up to in Liverpool then?"

"Ugh. Potter, I have little to no desire to spend an entire day traipsing around some muggle-infested city with you, however, since it is a requirement to passing my NEWTS I must endure. That being said, I require as many activities in said muggle-infested hell-hole that require no communication whatsoever and will eat up our time nicely so that I barely notice I have spent an entire 12 ours in your company. Is that a clear enough instruction? Or would you like me to mime it out to you so that your Neanderthal brain can fathom my meaning?"

Harry grumbled something non-committal to this outburst. In truth, it was one of the less vitriolic speeches he had had to endure since their partnering up in September, and as he was rather looking forward to a day trip to Liverpool, he went about collecting the pamphlets with less malevolence than might have been seen in previous years.

By the time they (mostly Harry) had cobbled together a decent looking itinerary, it was the end of the lesson and Draco scarpered as soon as Professor Umano had uttered the words, 'class dismissed'. Harry reflected that it was going to be a tough day out in Merseyside.

z  
-o_o-

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just…"

"Yes, yes thank you very much but we have a booking as you well know Mr Shunpike."

"…'ello Professor Umano! All aboard then kids. "'Choo let me introduce meself for?"

"I could hardly prevent you Mr Shunpike, now could I? Now, everyone aboard – make sure you have everything with you for the day, there will be no return trips to Hogwarts until ten o'clock this evening."

Harry whiled away the trip with Hermione and Ron, most of the talking given over to Hermione who was expounding on the rich history of wizardry in Liverpool. Apparently one of the earliest Councils for Magic had been set up on the site of All Saints Church in Childwall, back in the 14th Century. The Church had been built there after the Council had been routed during witch hunt-mania in the early 1600s, as a result of the trial of the Samlesbury witches – although the charges against the witches had been overturned, their Council disbanded due to a large amount of questioning and fear-mongering at the time.

They arrived in Liverpool just outside of Ye Hole in Ye Wall, an old drinking establishment in the city Professor Umano was quick to point out had existed since the early 1700s, and which positively reeked of magic and booze. Harry waited paitently outside of the Bus for Draco, who had seated himself rather inconveniently on the top-most deck – as far away from Harry as was possible.

"Okay students, our first activity is a city-wide tour, on a muggle open-top bus. We are being picked up just down the road at the Town Hall. On we go!"

A bright yellow vehicle which looked like a cross between a bus and a boat was waiting for them in front of the Town Hall. Most of the students who had never been on muggle transportation looked incredibly wary of the thing, and Harry had to admit that he had more than a few trepidations about boarding such a thing.

"What on _earth_ is this contraption?"

"On form as usual eh, Malfoy?"

"Shut up Weasel, if I want your opinion – which I never will – I will ask for it."

"Leave it Ron, he's not worth it."

"Hermione! He's being a dick! As such, it is my _duty_ to comment and ridicule as I see fit."

"No Ron, it isn't. Plus, Harry has to put up with him for the whole day so please, _please_ , leave him alone. I don't want Harry suffering because of your spat."

"Fine! I'll play nice okay?"

"Whapeesh!"

"Seamus I swear to God I will hex you through 'til Sunday if you make that whip noise again."

"…"

"…"

"…Whapeesh!"

"That's it! Come here!"

"BOYS!" Professor Umano strode across the rocking bus/boat and stared sternly down at the scrum forming in the back row.

"Do I have to call the Knight Bus back to have it pick you up Mr's Weasley and Finnegan?"

"No professor," they chorused contritely.

"I should hope not. Now, settle down. We are about to set off."

The tour guide began with a brief introduction to the city, before asking if they had all heard of the Beatles.

"YES!" about a quarter of the bus replied.

"Let's have a little sing-song shall we?

'In the town where I was born

Lived a man who sailed to sea…'"

"' _And he told us of his life_

 _In the land of submarines_

 _So we sailed up to the sun_

 _Till we found a sea of green_

 _And we lived beneath the waves_

 _In our yellow submarine_!'"

All of the muggle-borns and half-bloods belted out the Beatles classic while the rest of the students looked either bewildered or, in the case of several Slytherins, terrified.

"Are they possessed do you think? Are they going to suddenly turn on us all?!"

"Mr Malfoy, if you would please refrain from terrifying the other occupants, thank you.

The rest of the tour around Liverpool passed without consequence, taking in such landmarks as The Pier Head, The Three Graces, St. George's Hall, and the Cathedrals and back to the Docks. At the Docks however, things became slightly fraught.

"Why aren't we stopping?"

"We're going to crash into the river!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN!"

"MR MALFOY! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM TERRIFYING THE OTHER OCCUPANTS OF THIS VEHICLE!"

Splash!

The bus careered into the River Mersey, explaining to Harry with its actions, exactly why it looked like half a boat.

"Ooooh!"

"That's incredible!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN!"

" **MR MALFOY**!"

Their vehicle was in fact, mostly boat and only partially bus. They sailed along for twenty minutes or so, taking in the Liverpool waterfront and listening to the ever popular, 'Ferry across the Mersey'.

z  
-o_o-

"Okay students, you are now free to complete your itineraries as planned. We will be meeting back here at Ye Hole in Ye Wall at 10 o'clock this evening, for our trip back to Hogwarts. With the muggle money we have supplied, hopefully you will be able to find everything you want for Christmas by the time we get back. If you are in need of my assistance at any point during the day, you may contact me via our two-way scrolls. Everyone show me their scrolls!"

Fifteen sets of scrolls were set aloft – one per pair – and with that, the students were let free.

"Come on Malfoy, we're going shopping."

It was literally the only thing that could compel Malfoy to show remote enthusiasm for the trip, so Harry had embraced it fully. With a grimace, Malfoy followed him towards the main shopping area, Church Street. They entered a shop named 'Next' and Harry marvelled at the array of clothes on offer. He wasn't a connoisseur of shopping, in the wizarding world or the muggle, but he had to admit that even he would be able to find something that he would want to wear in here. Draco was another matter, of course. He stood just inside the entrance (having spent several minutes eyeing the automatic doors suspiciously) looking at the wares with a degree of contempt Harry had previously thought was reserved for him alone.

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved further into the shop with the vague idea of purchasing a pair of gloves for Hermione and a scarf for Ron. He could hear Malfoy muttering dangerously behind him but he wasn't too concerned. The real worry came when there was absolute silence from his disdainful partner a few minutes later.

"Malfoy?"

"Over here Potter."

Harry turned to find Malfoy standing in front of the small rack of sunglasses Next boasted for those wishing to seek winter sun. He was wearing a remarkably large pair and peering at himself in the small mirror at the top of the rack.

"What do you think?"

With difficulty, Harry managed to contain the snort that was threatening to burst forth and ruin the somewhat convivial air that Malfoy had managed to contrive with this question.

"Erm… maybe something a little bit smaller?"

"Hmm, I agree Potter. Perhaps there is a sliver of promise for you yet."

Harry was so startled by this almost-compliment that he proceeded to show his appreciation by spending the next ten minutes watching Malfoy try on every pair of sunglasses on the rack before finally settling for the pair he had tried on before Harry had noticed his absence.

By the time they had left the shop, Harry's presents and a smart suit for Malfoy in tow, it was time for lunch. They chose a Café Nero close to where the Bus had dropped them because of Malfoy's ever present craving for caffeine. Harry had wisely decided not to introduce him to Muggle energy drinks, for fear that the world would simply implode.

When they were finished, it was time for them to make their way to the World Museum, for a show in the planetarium. Harry had put this in the itinerary because he had never been to a muggle museum before, and he had definitely not been to a planetarium before. Although he had had plenty of lesson atop the Astronomy tower, he had a feeling that the muggle version would be far more entertaining.

Making a small donation on the way in, the boys made their way up to the fifth floor via the lift. This was an experience in itself for Malfoy, who announced loudly to the occupants that there was no way that such a thing could exist without magic, and therefore he was calling bull-shit on the whole 'muggle outing'. Harry quietly – but fiercely – whispered that it was in fact run by electricity and that there was no magic to be found in something as mundane as a lift, whilst praying that the charms put in place by Professor Umano ensured that the other occupants heard only wild Italian/Spanish/French depending on what languages the listeners knew.

Harry and Malfoy sat at the back in a double-wide seat. Harry didn't realise his mistake in choice of chair until the lights dimmed and he realised how aware he was of Malfoy's proximity. Their thighs were pressed against each other in the close quarters and Harry realised that no one, in the pitch darkness, could see them. It wasn't that he _fancied_ Dra – Malfoy, of course. Oh no. It was just that he was in the immediate vicinity and Harry was a young, horny and somewhat hormonal young man with certain needs. That was it.

Fortunately, just as Harry was contemplating shuffling slightly closer to Dra – _Malfoy_ (Dammit!) in the darkness, a loud voice sounded from behind them and introduced the show. Unfortunately, the same loud voice that had served as a distraction for Harry, caused great shock to Malfoy, who jumped and grabbed at Harry for comfort.

Harry tensed. Draco's hands now clutched his own and there was slight tremble to them, the source of which Harry couldn't determine. Was it fear of the unknown muggle surroundings? Or was it, as Harry's hormonal, needy mind supplied, because he was as hormonal and needy as himself?

Harry continued to hold Draco's hand as he gazed at the admittedly impressive array above him. The video was taking them through the galaxy for an up-close and personal view of each planet in the Solar system. It was much more than had ever been able to garner from their Astronomy lessons, and Harry wondered if he should pass on the insight to Professors Umano and Sinistra.

As the travelled around the planet Venus, Harry snuck a glance at Draco's upturned face. He was gazing at the display with undisguised wonder – an expression Harry had never seen on that face before. Harry was disconcerted – he had never noticed how… _beautiful_ Draco was. And when had he become _Draco_?! Harry couldn't remember, but just at that moment he gasped and widened his silvery eyes at a photo of Saturn's rings and Harry didn't really think it mattered. There was such a look of enraptured marvel on Draco's features that Harry didn't think anything that he was missing above him could really compete. Those damn hormones, he thought to himself conciliatorily.

Draco turned his head and met Harry's gaze. His eyes widened slightly on seeing Harry's own, filled with the same wonder as his own (though for completely different reasons). He tensed for a moment, before leaning forward slightly towards Harry.

Just then, the lights came on and a distinctly bored voice sounded overhead, asking them to leave the auditorium. Quickly dropping Harry's hand, Draco stood and started moving immediately towards to exit. Harry sighed inwardly, unsure why he felt so disappointed.

z  
-o_o-

"Right then Potter, what's next on our list of festive delights?"

"You're in a better mood than this morning. Was it something I did?"

"Don't flatter yourself Potter, I am merely glad to be out of that terrifying muggle space contraption. I have no desire to repeat the experience I assure you. Now, get out your list and let's move on shall we?"

Draco had a hard look in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen there outside of their customary fights at Hogwarts. He was saddened to see it there now, after they had been getting on so well, but there was nothing to be done he supposed.

"We are due to go across the city for a tour of the Anglican Cathedral. On the way, we have the option of stopping at The Vines pub for a drink, to see if we can find the famous ghost. What do you think?"

"I think that it beats standing here in the cold looking at you Potter so let's get going."

Harry could have sworn that Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink at that pronouncement, but a second later he had convince himself that he had imagined it, so he shrugged at set off towards The Vines.

Once they were seated with pints of lager in hand, Harry took out his pamphlet and quoted,

"Apparently, a mysterious gypsy is said to have told Liberace the true date of his death while he was enjoying a drink in the pub on the night of his 1960 Empire Theatre show. He suspected she was really the Devil in disguise."

"Who the hell is Liberace?"

"…Not important. Anyway, there's also supposed to be a ghost that haunts the bar and someone called 'Mr Aries', a demonic face with ram's horns moulded on the ceiling in the bar. It says here that, 'you will see your fate if you stare at his red eyes too long'."

"Hmm, well I can see a ram up there. Can you see it?" Draco as pointing up at a spot above the next table to the right, squinting slightly. Harry spent a bit too long looking at Draco before he followed the finger up towards the ceiling.

"Err, yeah I can. Are you staring into his eyes?"

"I am."

"And are you seeing your fate?"

Draco turned and looked directly at Harry. Harry met his gaze with equanimity.

"I am in a quandary of both hoping so and hoping not at the same time."

"…Hmm,"

"Indeed."

They both turned and looked at Mr Aries again before sipping quietly at their pints.

z  
-o_o-

"Good Merlin, is it much further?!"

"I thought Malfoys didn't get out of breath?"

"Certainly not Potter, but you have to admit this is rather unnecessary. Why haven't they installed one of those highly suspicious non-magical lifts?"

"Because it is terribly old building and you can't install that sort of thing when the building is protected. Muggles have all sorts of rules and laws about that sort of thing you know."

"Well it's ridiculous as far as I'm concerned. I feel rather dizzy going up in this tiny little circles over and over again. No staircase at the Manor would be so preposterously confined."

Harry chuckled but didn't reply. They were about halfway up the Vestey Tower of Liverpool's Anglican Cathedral, having taken a tour around the lower floors. Draco had been stunned into silence at the sheer vastness of the Cathedral, which Harry was pleased about. Not because his company was becoming tiresome – though that was what he would tell Ron later on if he asked – but because it was nice to see muggle architecture making an impression on one so staunchly in favour of wizarding superiority. Maybe there was a sliver of promise for Draco yet.

As they emerged at the top of the tower, the whole city was laid out before them. The sun had set while they were climbing at each twinkling light across the expanse seemed like a candle in the dark. Draco stood silent and contemplative, the soft spotlights used to light up the tower illuminating every angle of his haughty exterior. Gazing at the view, Harry realised he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

They moved towards the parapet and leaned through the gaps so as to see the ground.

"We are so high up! I think this tower is even higher than the Astronomy Tower in Hogwarts don't you?"

"It is, by about a half. Scared Malfoy?"

"You wish!"

They shared a snigged before going back to scrutinising the ground beneath them. Dozens of people were milling about, entering and exiting the Cathedral. Harry wondered how many of them truly understood the wonder of the building they were using – it was astonishing even to one as accustomed to magic as he was.

"Potter…"

"Yeah?"

Draco shifted an imperceptible amount towards Harry.

"A Malfoy never says thank you for something as ridiculous as a day out in Muggle Liverpool, but if such a thing was deserved, I would say it now."

"That is the most convoluted thank you I have ever heard Malfoy."

"It was no such thing Potter, and don't you forget it."

"You're welcome… Draco,"

Harry moved a little closer to him, their breath pluming in clouds in the chilly air.

"So… _Harry,_ (a brief look of speculative doubt crossed Draco's face), do you think you managed to get everything you wanted for Christmas today?"

"Not quite, I don't think."

Harry closed the remaining inches between them, moving his arms to Draco's sides and holding him close. His lips gently brushed Draco's and he felt a spark of warmth in his chest. _Yes_ , he thought, that is so completely right.

Draco hesitated slightly before leaning forward and pressing back into the kiss, his lips finally moving against Harry's. Sparks went off in Harry's brain and eyes and he thought that someone must have set up some Weasley fireworks close by. With renewed confidence, Harry kissed hungrily, wanting to taste everything Draco had to offer in case this was a one-time thing – he wanted to etch it into his memory to revisit on his bleakest days.

With the way that Draco's face had lit up with the spotlights and the scent of his skin, so soft, Harry felt pretty certain that he had obtained a new memory for use in defence against any Dementors in the vicinity. It was glorious and sweet, soft and _sexy_ , kissing Draco was nothing like kissing Cho or Ginny had been – this was wonderful, a completion of his very being. How was that even _possible_? He wondered. He supposed that the previous seven years had been nothing but foreplay.

Breaking apart, they eyed each other warily. Harry knew that there would be very little point in him ever kissing anyone else again (who could compare to that?), but he had no idea what the other was thinking.

"Umm, that was nice?" Harry stated questioningly. Nice didn't really cover it he thought, but he was trying to hedge his bets.

"Nice? That was, without doubt, the best thing that will ever happen to you Potter. To be kissed by a Malfoy is the highest honour. Be sure you treat it as such."

"Will I be treated to a repeat of such an honour?" He was so pathetically hopeful that he could barely stand himself right then.

"Hmm, we shall see Potter. You do show a sliver of promise after all. I'm not easy though, you'd best treat me to dinner first."

"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm for Draco to take, and led him to the stairway.

On the way back down the endlessly windy stairs, Harry pondered the day. He wondered at what he would have wanted for Christmas and in turn, what he wanted for a partner. He decided he wanted someone who completed him, who challenged him and saw him for who he was, not The Boy Who Lived. He wanted someone who could make him laugh, but who needed him as well. Someone who needed him to heal, and someone to heal him in return. With a smile, he decided that he wanted Draco Malfoy.

Of course it was Malfoy. It was _always_ Malfoy.


End file.
